U: Don't Leave Me
by Evaded
Summary: SLASH Flynn est un traitre. Sully est incapable de sortir Nate de prison, que faire mis à part devenir fou?


**Titre :** DON'T LEAVE ME

**Pairing :** NathanDrake/HarryFlynn

**Avertissements :** Violence, gore, relations légèrement forcées.

Tout ce que vous connaissez n'est pas de moi; tout appartient à © _Naughty Dog_

**Résumé :** Flynn est un traitre. Sully est incapable de sortir Nate de prison, que faire mis à part devenir fou?

**Notes de l'auteur :** Cette fanfiction reprend la traitrise d'Harry Flynn sous un autre œil. Cette idée m'est venue après avoir commencé à jouer à Uncharted 2. C'est de ta faute Harry, tu n'avais qu'à pas avoir l'air de draguer Nate au bar!

Eva.

DON'T LEAVE ME

**CHAPITRE I**

J'avais essayé de me sauver. J'avais échoué et je me retrouvais en prison. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Harry ait pu me faire une chose pareille. Quoique… J'en venais à croire que je l'avais mérité. Il savait sans doute pour Chloé et moi. En fait, il DEVAIT savoir pour Chloé et moi, sinon, il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça. Enfin, je crois.

Le temps passait lentement, j'en venais même à me créer des scénarios pour contrer l'ennui. Un pas de plus vers elle et je mettais mes chaussettes sur mes mains pour en faire des marionnettes. C'est un matin qu'on m'annonça que j'avais une visite. J'étais intrigué. Sully faisait des pieds et des mains pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas, mais il m'avait dit qu'il n'y parviendrait pas rapidement. Il m'avait même dit que je devais m'armer de patience. Je me levai. Quand je vis Harry devant moi, j'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son ne passa mes lèvres.

— Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont coupé la langue, Nate.

— Je te croyais déjà parti en quête du trésor. dis-je avec surprise.

— J'ai un marché à te proposer.

J'arquais un sourcil, comme s'il croyait que j'allais accepter l'offre d'un traitre. Comme j'avais déjà lu sur internet : « _Traitre un jour, traitre toujours._ »

— Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter? lui lançais-je au visage. C'est par ta faute que je me retrouve ici.

Harry ricana :

— Tu peux toujours partir.

En voyant l'expression de mon visage, il se mit à rire encore plus fort. Je fermais les yeux, la colère que je ressentais ne donnerait rien. J'étais dans une cellule nauséabonde et lui, il était dehors et libre de tout mouvement. Il ne faisait que s'amuser à mes dépends.

— Tu n'as pas un trésor à aller chercher au lieu de te moquer de moi?

— Écoutes ma proposition avant.

— À quoi je pourrais bien te servir? Je suis coincé ici… à moins que tu ne sois riche et que tu ne sais pas quoi faire de ton argent.

— Je te propose d'être ma _bitch_.

— Quoi, tu veux que je lave ton linge sale? Prépare des muffins?

— Il y a plusieurs autres sens à ce mot, Nate. Je te donne trois jours pour y réfléchir. Si tu ne veux pas, je peux m'arranger pour te faire pendre.

— Tu ne peux pas me faire ça!

— _Watch me_.

Il s'en alla. Même si je ne voulais pas penser à son offre, elle me trottait dans la tête. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire… Ma curiosité était marquée au fer rouge. Je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait. Cependant, ma réponse était toujours « non ».

Le lendemain, un homme de main d'Harry vint me voir pour avoir un avant goût de la réponse. Elle était négative. Le deuxième jour, j'entendais les gardes rire en me voyant. Ils débattaient à savoir qui des oiseaux charognard ou des insectes auraient droit au dernier morceau de mon cadavre. Intérieurement, je paniquais. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je commençais secrètement à considérer son offre.

Le troisième jour, Harry vint me voir en personne. Je n'avais pas vraiment dormi depuis sa dernière visite. J'étais dans un état lamentable.

— Alors, est-ce que ta réponse est toujours négative?

— Tu vas probablement me tuer quand même, mais sur ton bateau. Je ne vois pas ce qui change entre une mort et une mort.

— Oh, mais je ne vais pas te tuer.

— Bien sur que non! Tout à fait logique de la part de quelqu'un qui a menacé de me faire pendre si je disais « non » à une mystérieuse proposition. dis-je en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

— C'est comme tu veux. répondit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Fais attention aux charognards!

Je me détestais.

— Attends! Je ne vais vraiment pas mourir si j'accepte?

— Tout dépend de ton… obéissance.

Rendu sur le bateau, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais accepté. Harry était sur le pont et moi dans une pièce qui semblait trop luxueuse pour l'extérieur du bateau. J'étais menotté à la poignée de la porte et j'entendais vaguement ce qui se passait. J'entendis une voix féminine. Je la reconnaissais, c'était Chloé.

— Tu as vraiment fait pendre Nate?

— Tu doutes de moi?

— Pas vraiment. Je n'en pouvais plus de faire semblant d'être avec lui.

— Ah bon? Je croyais que tu avais du plaisir. entendis-je en reconnaissant finalement la voix d'Harry.

— Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville dans ce domaine. Il faut dire que Nathan était nul au lit!

— Tu me flattes. Que veux-tu?

— Hmmm… Ah! Une autre nuit avec toi peut-être? minauda-t-elle.

J'encaissais le choc péniblement. Je ne prétendais pas être un Dieu, mais être nul? Mon égo et ma masculinité prirent le chemin de la cave.

— Ma chambre n'est pas prête pour accueillir une dame. répondit finalement Harry dont la voix et les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Sa chambre? Je tournais la tête à gauche puis à droite. Je me trouvais dans une chambre, mais était-ce la sienne? J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Et si c'était le cas?

— Donnes-moi deux minutes et j'arrange cela.

Harry entra dans la pièce où j'étais. Je retenais mon souffle. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit, il mit un morceau de tissus dans ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler. Il l'attacha derrière ma tête. Harry murmura à mon oreille :

— Ne fais pas un seul son.

Il m'attacha ensuite dans le fond du garde robe. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, il me fit asseoir. Il ferma la porte de ma cachette et fit entrer Chloé. J'entendis le lit grincer légèrement. Je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Le goût de sang dans la bouche m'empêchait de me concentrer sur autre chose. Une minute… je ne saignais pas. Je compris que le goût de sang venait du bout de tissus que j'avais dans la bouche. Je déglutissais. À qui appartenait le sang? Je me mis à entendre les cris de Chloé, définitivement, elle faisait semblant avec moi. Après un moment, je devins excité à mon tour. Pendant un court instant, être sourd me semblait être le Nirvana. Quand j'entendis la voix d'Harry, un frisson de dégoût me parcourut les épaules. Évidement, si j'entendais Chloé, j'entendais aussi Harry.

La torture dura un bon moment. Je me sentis soulagé d'entendre le silence à nouveau. Cependant, mon excitation était toujours là, j'avais beau penser à faire du yoga, une plage déserte, le Mur de Chine, elle ne disparaissait pas. Quand la porte claqua, le bruit me fit sortir de mes pensées. Les battements de mon cœur redevinrent normaux comme s'ils savaient que Chloé avait quitté la pièce. Moi, j'en étais moins certain. J'avais pensé à faire du bruit, mais quelque chose me disait que ce ne serait pas avantageux pour ma personne.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. C'était Harry. Il vit le soulagement dans mes yeux, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il m'agrippa par le collet de mon chandail et me tira hors de ma cachette. Il m'enleva le morceau de tissus de la bouche et le jeta sur le sol.

— Une cigarette après avoir fait l'amour? Classique. laissais-je tomber.

— On dirait que tu as apprécié le format audio.

J'haussais les sourcils. Pour toute réponse, Harry pointa vers le bas. C'est en baissant la tête que je compris de quoi il parlait. Tout à coup, je me sentis mal à l'aise.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça. dis-je entre les dents.

— Pourquoi? Tu as honte?

Je ne répondis pas, pourquoi lui fournir une raison de plus de se moquer de moi? Il fuma sa cigarette tranquillement. Je coupai le silence :

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux. Je doute que tu aies besoin de moi pour trouver le trésor.

— En effet, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux? redemandais-je.

— Je commence à croie que tu es con. me répondit Harry. C'est pourtant évident.

— Pour toi, peut-être.

Je détournais les yeux. J'avais du mal à soutenir son regard avec une érection plus qu'évidente. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis écraser son mégot dans le cendrier sur le meuble. Il s'approcha de moi tout en expirant de la fumée par la bouche.

— J'ai bien l'impression que je vais devoir te donner un indice.

Sans me retourner complètement, je tournai la tête pour le regarder. Il arriva dans mon dos. Ça y est. Il allait me poignarder. J'allais mourir quand même. Harry se colla contre moi. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou. J'avais peur, je commençais à croire qu'il était un vampire. Ses mains allèrent sur mes hanches.

— Oh non… murmurai-je en comprenant enfin ce qu'il voulait.

Je voulu bouger pour essayer de me mettre derrière lui afin de l'étrangler avec la petite chaine de mes menottes, mais Harry fut plus vite. Avec une seule main, il leva les deux miennes et me plaqua contre le mur. Je laissai échapper un cri de douleur.

— Ne t'avais-je pas demandé d'être obéissant?

— Va te faire foutre. répondis-je.

Il ricana. Dans mes souvenirs, Harry n'était pas aussi fort. Il me traina dans son lit sans effort. Je me débattis, mais sans succès. Pour m'empêcher d'utiliser mes mains, il mit la chainette des mes menottes sur un crochet. Je me mis à tirer dessus pour qu'il cède, mais en vain. Il mit son poids sur mes jambes, impossible de lui donner un coup de pied.

— Tu ne veux pas prendre une pause? demandais-je. Il n'y a même pas une heure entre ton dernier rapport…

Harry Flynn roula les yeux d'exaspération. Il se pencha et attrapa le morceau de tissus ensanglanté. Il le remit sans ma bouche. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir de me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Je fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir ça. Les mais d'Harry étaient sur mon torse, il levait mon chandail juste assez pour voir le bas de mon ventre.

— Ne tire pas trop sur les menottes, tu vas te faire mal.

À ce stade, je m'en fichais. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon. J'ouvris les yeux quand je sentis sa bouche sur mon sexe. Je le regardais, hébété, sans savoir quoi dire ni faire. Je gémis. J'avais plus de plaisir que je l'avais imaginé. J'étais incapable de retenir mes gémissements.

— Avoir su, je ne serai pas venu…

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu n'es pas encore… Ah, tu ne parlais pas de ça. Ne t'en fait pas, Nathan, tu te débrouilles bien pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas ça. Tu aurais du être acteur, pas chercheur de trésors.

— De quoi tu parles? haletai-je.

Harry leva les yeux et me regarda avec surprise :

— _You're not faking…_

Le rouge me monta aux oreilles. Il fallait évidement que je ne fasse pas semblant. Mon corps tout entier semblait brûler. Harry semblait définitivement avoir du plaisir à savoir que je ne faisais pas semblant d'aimer. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui trouver? Il avait l'air du type qui vidait un pot de fixatif à cheveux en un rien de temps, encore là, ça ne devait pas être efficace, il avait cette mèche rebelle sur son front. Il n'était pas un top modèle non plus, il était plutôt ordinaire, mais il savait bien se servir de sa langue… Je sentis des frissons travers mon corps de long en large.

— Ah! gémis-je.

Harry étouffa un rire tout en me regardant. Le salaud, il aimait me voir en plein débat interne : se laisser aller ou se retenir? En fait, j'étais incapable de me retenir. Le bruit d'une fermeture éclair me tira de mes pensées. Je regardais Harry qui enlevait son pantalon. Je retenais mon souffle. J'étais cuit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ne me dit pas que le grand Nathan Drake à peur?

— Ne fais pas ça...

— Crois-moi, tu ne ressentiras aucune douleur.

Je ne le croyais pas. Je n'avais jamais eut de relation de ce genre avec un homme. Je fermais les yeux. Contre toute attente, je sentis une pression contre mon bassin suivit d'un plaisir immense. J'ouvris les yeux. Harry était sur moi. Il faisait des mouvements lents. J'étais sans voix devant ce que je voyais.

— Ce sera pour une autre fois, me dit-il.

Il ne m'avait pas pénétré, je l'avais pénétré. Il gémit, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, j'adorais ses gémissements. Sa manière de fermer les yeux à chaque mouvement me donnait envie. J'avais du mal à admettre que je n'avais pas envie qu'il arrête. Le plaisir était si intense que je voulais l'embrasser. À ce moment là, qu'Harry soit un homme était le cadet de mes soucis. Je me mis à tirer sur la chaîne des menottes pour me rapprocher de lui. Me voyant faire, il déposa doucement la paume de sa main sur mon torse pour m'arrêter. Il fit glisser sa main sous mon chandail. Ses caresses étaient délectables, je voulais plus. Il se pencha lentement vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'en voulais plus, j'ouvris la bouche. Harry entre ouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser s'échapper un petit bruit de surprise. Je pus aisément faufiler ma langue entre ses lèvres pour mieux l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire. Ce fut l'une des meilleures nuits que je n'avais jamais eue.

Harry s'allongea sur mon corps tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir qu'il cherchait quelque chose avec sa main gauche. Je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il cherchait dans le tiroir de la commode. Il m'embrassa le cou tendrement. Après un court moment, il leva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux :

— Bonne nuit, Nathan.

Il m'embrassa avec passion.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil avait déjà inondé la chambre. Je bougeai les mains sous l'oreiller. D'un bon, je me levai et regardai mes mains. J'avais des marques autour des poignets. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Le devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate. J'avais fait l'amour à Harry Flynn… Harry Flynn est un homme.

— Justement, il est où, lui? demandai-je à voix haute tout en balayant la pièce des yeux.

Et non, il n'était pas dans la pièce. Quant à moi, j'étais nu comme un ver. En regardant le plancher, je vis mes vêtements. Tout en commençant à me vêtir, je me demandais comment j'avais pu m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. Je me souvenais d'un baiser échangé avec Harry, mais sans plus. Une fois vêtu, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Quand je mis la main sur la poignée, j'entendis une voix féminine.

— Harry? Tu marches bizarrement, est-ce que ça va?

— Je marche normalement, tu dois te faire des idées, Chloé.

Elle soupira.

— Si tu avais soixante-dix ans, j'aurais juré que tu t'es fait mal au dos. En tout cas, ça n'a pas d'importance. Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés sur les lieux?

— Nous y seront demain, si les calculs de Drake sont exacts.

— J'espère bien! ria-t-elle.

J'avais momentanément oublié qu'Harry m'avait trahi. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de faire craquer le plancher. Chloé finit par s'éloigner. Harry ouvrit la porte et je tombai à la renverse :

— Tu tombes bien, me dit-il sans surprise apparente, tu vas gentiment me suivre.

— Très drôle, fis-je en me frottant le bas du dos, où va-t-on?

Flynn ne répondit pas. J'imagine que je ne devais pas insister. Je me surpris à le suivre docilement. Harry m'enferma dans la cale du bateau. Parce qu'il y avait une forte odeur de poisson pourri, je commençais à regretté la chambre de Flynn même si pour ma santé mentale et physique je me disais qu'il serait mieux que je ne sois pas près de lui pendant un bon moment. Durant la nuit, j'entendis des pas descendre l'escalier. Je voulus me cacher derrière des caisses qui contenait je-ne-sais-pas-quoi, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je devais me contenter d'être assis et non debout. La personne se mit à fouiller dans les caisses. Ce moment de répit ne dura pas longtemps. La lampe de poche qui était posée sur le couvercle d'une des caisses se mit à rouler pour finir sur le plancher de la cale. Je maudissais le bateau qui tanguait!

— Drake? laissa tomber Chloé en me voyant.

Je ne pouvais dire s'il s'agissait de ses talents d'actrice ou d'une réelle émotion de surprise.

— Faux! Il s'agit du fantôme de Drake venu te hanter!

— Ahah, commença-t-elle, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je te croyais mort!

— Je crois que je préférais la mort… dis-je en me remémorant la nuit passé avec Harry.

Il n'était pas question que je lui dise ce que j'avais subit. Je me sentais honteux de ne pas avoir pu me débattre pour me sortir de cette nuit… Chloé me tira de mes pensées :

— Depuis combien de temps es-tu sur le bateau?

— Assez longtemps pour savoir que je suis nul au lit et que personne n'arrive à la cheville d'Harry Flynn.

Les yeux de Chloé s'écarquillèrent de surprise, cette fois j'étais sur qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant. Elle regarda à gauche, à droite, devant elle et derrière elle. Je me mis à pouffer de rire devant son malaise évident. Elle me donne un coup de pied dans les côtes.

— Aie!

— Tu te moques de moi! fulmina-t-elle.

— Comme si tu ne t'étais pas moqué de moi. lui répondis-je.

— Je suis désolée, mais c'est bien la triste vérité. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a de si spécial…

— Moi non plus… murmurais-je en repensant à ses caresses.

— Pardon?

— J'ai dit : « outch, mon égo ».

Chloé passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux avant de mettre sa main sur sa hanche. Je voyais bien qu'elle analysait la situation, elle devait se demander pourquoi j'étais là. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne tombe jamais sur la vraie raison de ma présence.

— Tu es là parce qu'Harry à besoin de toi pour trouver le trésor.

J'hochais la tête, il valait mieux qu'elle pense que j'étais là pour cela qu'elle découvre la vraie raison. Elle ajouta :

— À moins que… nah, ce n'est certainement pas pour ça! termina-t-elle en riant.

Je l'interrogeai du regard, mais elle ne répondit pas à cette question muette. Elle se contenta de me dire qu'elle ne parlerait pas de notre rencontre avec Flynn et que de mon côté, je devais faire de même.


End file.
